Moving pictures
by Cheloniamydas
Summary: "I can see them, I can feel them, I can hear them, but most importantly I can protect them"-the dark one
1. in which we begin

First of all not all of this story was exactly my idea.. the bad guy was based off of some short story i read on quotev(or at least his powers).  
but the rest of the story was my idea( i can only hope)

Donnie hummed as he dug through the junkyards many treasures. He managed to fill his bag and then some before a white flash blinded him and made him fall backwards.  
When Donatello arose he quickly left the junkyard,  
afraid of what could happen. When he returned home he found Mikey whining on the on the couch. "Where could he possibly be! He can't miss our new years eve party!  
NOONE CAN!""um-Mikey, who's 'he'?" Donnie asked. Mikey

sighed and rolled his eyes."Don't be sarcastic! I'm sure you will be happy to know April isn't picking up either""I wasn't being sarcastic-WAIT- APRIL WON'T PICK UP?!"Donnie nearly shrieked. Mikey nodded.  
Donnie began to breath heavily and clutched his chest as though it was hurting.  
"Please excuse me- i'm feeling a bit under the weather all of a sudden-ugh-i'm gonna be sick!"  
Don then ran into the bathroom and didn't come out.  
Leonardo sighed and shook his head.  
"No ones picking up!What is going on!" he complained.  
"It's as though they all just-dissapeared" Mikey said.


	2. in which Raph tries to write a song

Raphael crumpled up yet another piece of paper and tossed it onto the ground.  
Angrily he pulled out another paper and began to scribble more words on it. "OH MY GOD I JUST RHYMED WITH YOLO!" Raph shouted and tore up the paper."It's hopeless!I can't do this!" He screamed."Hopeless is a strong word" Raphael turned to see his sensei, Splinter standing their.  
Splinter picked up oneof the crumpled papers off the ground and read it."Nevermind it was just the right word"Splinter cringed.  
"But nevermind all this-um- music. Come, our new years eve party is in four days. And as i just finished pulling the christmas decorations down i wish for you to hang up the new years ones" Splinter added in an encouraging simply nodded and left his room to join the others.  
"DONNIE HAS GONE MISSING!"Mikey shouted. Raph and Splinter exchanged glances before rushing outside and searching for the purple clad turtle.  
"I believe now is the time to search outside of the house-"Leo began but was interrupted by Mikey.  
"BUT HE CAME BACK FROM THE JUNKYARD AND DIDN'T LEAVE AGAIN!" Mikey looked both confused and worried.  
Leonardo shrugged."Let's just check it out anyway" then the turtles and Splinter left the lair, though nothing could prepare them for what happened next...  
"LEO! Im tired!" Mikey began to just sighed and hoped that if he ignored him he might go away. "LEO I'M TIRED!"  
Mikey shrieked before he flopped onto the surface of the rooftop, crying.  
Leonardo groaned and saw the pain in both his brother and sensei's eyes. They were both tired. Now Mike didn't normally pitch fits like these, which began to confuse Leo and Raph more and more."Mikey! What's wrong with you! Are you sick or something?" Leo asked hoping the question would stop the younger brothers crying."N-n-ooo i'm- no-t sick-" Mikey hiccuped due to over-crying.  
Leo groaned when Mikey returned to bawling. Soon he began to fake-cry( and with as much siblings as i have,one simply does not not experience)  
which brought Leo to near insanity."GO HOME IF YOUR GOING TO CRY LIKE THA-!"Leonardo was interrupted by a flash of light. Another flash soon came before Raphael's instincts told him to-

"RUN!"  
Raph screamed and picked up his younger brother bridal-style while Splinter ran beside Leo.  
Splinter suddenly stopped and grabbed his stomach."Don't-feel so well-" Splinter broke out sweating and holding his aching head with his free hand.  
Leo ran to his sensei and lifted him up in his arms.  
The two healthy turtles managed to get their fallen members to the lair."Well plan let's save Donnie was a bust"Raph moaned.  
Leo was quiet.  
"What do you think happened back there with sensei?" he asked, following Raph to his room.  
Raph sat down on his bed(trying to ignore Leo's constant chatter)and put on a pair of headphones.  
He then turned on some imagine dragons and prepared to rewrite the lyrics to his song. Now i shall tell you why this song is so important to our red- clad turtle.  
Only one week ago he was asked to make a song for the new years eve celebration by Mikey.  
Now normally Raph would've said no, but he had been dabbing with 'the instruments' lately and excepted the challenge- of course this was before he saw the was before Mikey read out the guest list. It was then when Raphael realized he had to come up with something great this year. He already had an awesome tune, but got a sort of 'writers block' while writing the song.  
This had gone on for some time.  
Raph was rocking out to "Believer" and Leonardo was dozing off when Mikey made a blood-curdling scream that drew both the brothers out of the room.  
Mikey was wailing and shaking as he fingered at his teeth-  
Which were gone.  
Mikey's body was shaking violently as parts of his mouth began to disappear. Leo was shaking to, but it was just out of fear. Both brothers grew stiff and were unable to help their brother-  
Because they didn't know how.  
Mikey's hands shrunk into his arms, which then sucked into Mikey's shoulders, which were crushing into his shell. His legs were being retracted as well.  
Splinter cried out from his dojo. "LEO! GO SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH SENSEI!" it was obvious Raph was panicking. Leo shakily ran to Splinter's room. Raph could feel hot tears falling from his eyes as his little brother continued to cry for help and pain, his body slowly and uncomfortably ceasing to exist.  
Soon, Michelangelo had turned into nothingness, his last shriek still hanging in the air.  
Raphael felt stiff. He couldn't move after what he had just witnessed.  
"RAPHAEL COME BACK TO ME PLEASE...PLEASE!" Leo's voice screamed into the air. Raph stood up weakly and practically drug himself to the dojo.  
Splinter was gone to. Leo was sobbing into his hands. He's the last one, Raph thought to himself. They had to be somewhere though. Or maybe they were gone for good-  
"oh God please no! What's happening to us?!" Raph shouted. Leo made a low purring noise that scared Raphael more.  
"Raphie? Is that you? Why are we on a cloud-oh good you joined us! Oh here's Tang Shen, oh here comes Splinter! I love you dad-aw! Here's little Mikey,- he's a stinker you know- oh Donnie! Your alive! Oh my God-this is great! April, Casey is that you? Good, good we're all here! But Raphie-what's wrong? Why are you crying? Oh man your fading away? Come back to us please-" Leo said in a small sad voice. Raphael put his hand beneath his shaking brother's chin and lifted it up in order to observe his face. His eyes were a heavy red color, and his pupils had all but nearly disappeared. His face was pale and like Mikey all but some of his teeth were missing.  
"What did they-" Raph began but soon he saw that his blue clad brother was to fading sat next to his brother and put his arm around Leo's shoulders.  
Tears came into Raph's eyes as he realized he was the last one-  
A small smile formed on Raphs face before he began to hum 'Auld Lang Syne' for his fading brother.  
After a bit Raph opened his eyes to see that Leo was already gone. Raph sighed. He was done. Through. The last member of the Hamato clan.  
"Should Auld acquaintance be forgot-" Raph suddenly froze. A sparkle came from where Leo once lied. Raph got a closer look and gasped. For on the floor what lied their but-

A black camera? 


	3. sorry

**alright my** **apologies this story really needed uploading...**

Raphael ran his fingers across the camera. It was the kind that after you snapped the picture it would come out. Raph searched for any buttons but only found one. Turning the camera away from his face he snapped the picture. Unfortunately he took a picture of Chompy, who all of a sudden began to shrink, like Raph's family did. Raph observed as the film slid out of the camera. Oh, it was a picture of Chompy alright, but it was a picture that could change it's expression. Right now Chompy looked a little scared.

"But how can that be-" Raphael suddenly realized what happened to Leo. Leo must have found the camera and accidentally took the wrong kind of selfie. But if this was true, where was the picture of Leo? Raphael looked about and even got up and moved stuff around but he couldn't find the picture.

Raphael's attention was soon caught by a sound of scurrying feet. Raph followed the sound and even caught a glimpse of a black cloak every now and then. Eventually Raph found himself in a surprisingly clean sewer tunnel.

Raph walked further and further, up until he spotted a photo hanging up on the wall. Raphael didn't recognize the woman in the picture, but by the look of her body she resembled a walking dragonet\human thing, perhaps a mutant. Raph found her rather attractive. She was making a restless face that made Raph just want to reach into the photo and take her out. Raph continued to waik and was soon consumed in walls of pictures. Raph was aware that the pictures would become familiar, and they did.

Raph saw pictures of Shinigami, Karai, Leatherhead, Xever… the list just goes on. Raph stopped in front of a picture of Donnie, who looked up slowly and made a wide grin. Raph felt incredibly frightened at this sight but shook it off and smiled awkwardly right back at Donnie.

"Don't you see them! All safely tucked away!

I can see them,

I can feel them,

I can hear them,

but most importantly I can protect them"

Raph turned to see a figure in a black cloak standing their. "Why did you do this! Don't you see them? Your hurting them and making they're lives this much worse-" Raph began but was interrupted. "on the contrary Raphael they will forever be protected. They will never be hurt again, Safe in the small world I created just for them. Their they will stay forever, never growing any older or any closer to harm" Raph thought about the dark one( **imma call him that)** said. If they stayed they would never be hurt again, but maybe they were willing to risk they're own safety just to be free and to save and protect the planet known as earth. Raph knew what had to be done."Set them free. NOW!" the dark one stretched out one of his long skinny fingers in order to shush the young turtle but then froze."What is that- boy, please give me that" The dark one reached for the camera in Raph's hands but Raph quickly turned away."No" The dark one was growing angry."Just be a doll and-""NO!" Raph ran away from the dark one. He saw the entrance to the tunnel, almost out. "Not today my young friend" the dark one shot out a black vine from his chest region and rapped it around Raphael's leg. Raph screamed as he was drug onto the floor. Raph felt the vine rapping around his chest, but he also saw how close he was to the dark one. Raph gasped before he managed to free one of his legs and kicked the dark one in the face. The dark one hissed and fell backwards, a black, blood like substance spilling from his eyes and mouth. Raph moaned as he managed to free himself from the dark vines. Raph got up and continued to run."Oh noo-oo you don't-" The dark one said, spitting out a large amount of his blood all over the ground. He chased after Raphael and as soon as he was close enough he made a high pitched screaming noise that caused Raph to fall over and clutch his now bleeding ears. The dark one tried to laugh, but at the moment he was weak and losing more blood by the second. Raph attempted to stand up but his weak legs gave out and knocked the turtle onto the ground. The dark one chuckled and spread out a dark finger and dug it into Raphael's left eye. Raph screamed."So- you wanna play dirty huh? so be it-" Raph said weakly and gathering whatever strength he still had he smashed the camera onto the ground and broke it. The dark one hissed and fell over backwards and melted into nothingness.

Raph faded onto the floor, the muffled sounds of his name being called.


	4. THE END?

**Alright everybody the end has come, and this story will be ending. I will make a sequel soon that will be called "Moving art" and it will also be a little scary... I hope you all enjoyed this story and if not feel free to mercilessly troll me to death.(shrug)**

"Raph! Raph! wake up buddy please!" Raphael heard the faint shouts of his youngest brother- yet he could also hear loud talking, almost as if their were a lot of people here.. maybe their was. Who knows. Raph attempted to open his eyes but a sudden stab of pain shot into his left eye. Raph opened his right eye and the sight before him was almost to much to take in. Hundreds maybe thousands of humans and mutants stood before him, chatting amongst themselves. They were still in the sewers though. "Bro! Your awake! Good. We thought you were going to miss the ball drop! Also, sweet eyepatch" Mikey said, his beloved face appearing before Raph."MIKEY!" Raph swallowed the lump in his throat and embraced his brother."Bro! It's okay you know... you know you saved all these people-and uh,mutants" "Yes that was noted" Raph said as he sat up(he was on a chair for some reason) and limped into the crowd.

Mikey followed Raph. Raph knew who he was looking for, but she came up upon him to quickly. By 'she' I mean the mutant Dragonet Raph saw. She was all smiles and for an odd reason she wrapped her arms around Raph."I owe my living life to you sir!" she blurted out."Uh, okay.." Raph was blushing deeply."Alright everybody! The ball will be dropped now!" Raph turned to see a well constructed stage with a large tv that was playing the news and on it showed a ball about to drop. Leo was atop the stage, holding a microphone.

"10!"

"9!"

"8"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Everybody cheered, and then held eachothers hands. Raph smiled as they sang auld lang syne(I was to lazy to write the lyrics)

The Dragonet embraced Raph once more, and even kissed him on the cheek. Raph blushed deeply, but shook it off."You know, I didn't quite catch your name?" Raph asked. The dragonet chuckled."Oh yeah uh- It's Maureen"

THE END? (;


End file.
